Debridement may refer to a process for removing dead, damaged, or infected tissue from a tissue site for improving the healing potential of healthy tissue remaining at the tissue site. Several factors may make proper debridement difficult, such as challenging wound locations, immobile patients, and environmental constraints. Further, training in the proper use of debridement tools may be time consuming, thereby presenting additional challenges. For example, the action of cutting or abrading away dislodged eschar or necrotic tissue may be difficult to perform with conventional debridement tools, which may be capable of causing damage to healthy tissue and extensive bleeding. Thus, specialized training may be required in proper debridement techniques for performing thorough debridement of a tissue site while minimizing damage to healthy tissue. Therefore, improvements to debridement tools, systems, and methods that may reduce the amount of training and risk of damage to healthy tissue associated with conventional methodologies may be desirable.